Surgical systems, in particular dental systems, comprise an instrument having a handpiece, for example a contra-angle, which may be provided with a tool, for example a milling cutter—and a rotating motor that drives the tool. The handpiece and the motor may be two separate pieces and interconnected by appropriate interfaces or may constitute a single piece. The controller device of the instrument is often connected to the patient's chair and connected to the manual instrument by a flexible connection containing electric wires and tubes for passing air and water.
This type of instrument needs to be sterilized regularly. The sterilization is usually performed by autoclaving, or in general, in a sterilization chamber.
The state of the art, however, has no solution for the traceability of sterilization activities such as counting the number of sterilizations. This traceability allows the after-sales service to have additional information on the surgical instrument, and also allows a secure use of instruments in hospitals.